Love Is Conquer All
by Nachan0928
Summary: Karyu and Zero had been lovers since two years ago, but Karyu started to torture Zero for unknown reason. As Zero’s best friend, Tsukasa wanted to help him, he told Zero to break up with Karyu, but Zero didn’t want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love Is Conquer All (1/3)

**Author: **Kawaii_nachan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Romance, angst, drama

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationship, rape, torture, super bad English.

**Pairing(s): **Karyu x Zero, Tsukasa x Zero

**Band(s):** D'espairsRay

**Disclaimer: **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary: **Karyu and Zero had been lovers since two years ago, but Karyu started to torture Zero for unknown reason. As Zero's best friend, Tsukasa wanted to help him, he told Zero to break up with Karyu, but Zero didn't want to. Tsukasa couldn't do anything about that.

***~*Love Is Conquer All*~***

"Argh~ it hurts, Karyu-kun! _Yamero yo!!_", Tsukasa was about to arrive at Zero's apartment when he heard someone was yelling, from the voice he could tell it must be Zero. Tsukasa increased his walk-speed.

He saw Karyu came out from Zero's apartment with an angry face, he slammed the door hardly and luckily, Karyu didn't recognize him and just passed. After that, Tsukasa just ran off quickly to Zero's front door and rang the bell. Few minutes later, the owner opened the door slowly. Again, Karyu left Zero's body all bruised, then he just went out somewhere without a word.

"Oh, it's you, Tsukasa-kun…", Zero said softly and then he let Tsukasa in.

"As I've expected, he did that to you again, Zero-san", Tsukasa spoke to him, but Zero just smiled. "I don't understand Karyu-san's mind", Tsukasa added as he put his shoes on the shoes rack there.

Karyu and Zero had been lovers for about two years, but Zero felt that Karyu didn't care about him anymore lately. Karyu had started to treat him rudely, slapped him, hit him, and even kicked him. It made Zero's body was full of bruise. Still, Zero loved Karyu very much; he didn't know why Karyu became like this. All he could do was trying to survive.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa_-Zero's best friend-_was also love Zero and really concerned about him. Of course, Zero didn't know about this because Tsukasa was hiding his true feeling oh so well. Actually, Zero considered Tsukasa just as his best friend, no more, even though sometimes he thought that everything would be better if Tsukasa were his lover. If only…

As his best friend, Tsukasa gave an advice to Zero, he said to Zero to break up with Karyu, but Zero didn't want to do it. Tsukasa couldn't help but just let out a sigh. He didn't really understand what Zero, especially Karyu was thinking about exactly.

"Say, Zero-san, why on earth did he torture you? Did you do any mistake??", Tsukasa asked curiously.

"I just don't know why he did this to me, all I know is; he has so many problem. Maybe that's why he couldn't control his emotion…", Zero explained.

"But, I think he has no rights to do this to you! And you must fight him back, Zero-san!! If you don't, Then I believe he'll torture you further…", Tsukasa yelled at Zero who was sitting in front of him on the couch. "I can't do that, he probably will leave me!", Zero yelled back to him.

"He's really important to me… I love him so much…", he added in a low voice.

"Oh, _sou da na_…", Tsukasa murmured. His eyes looked down.

_Don't you know Zero-san, every time you say that he's really important to you and you love him that much, it's hurting me… Really hurt…_ Tsukasa was just silent.

"But somehow, I just asked myself, what did I do to deserve this?", Zero mumbled. "I just can't understand him…", he added. Tsukasa saw Zero bit his lips, trying to resist his tears. His hands were trembling. Tsukasa wanted to hold him, but he couldn't even move a finger of his body. He just gripped his own trouser tightly.

"Zero-san… you must leave him. Before he leaves you, you must leave him first. I don't want he torture you anymore, hurts you…", Tsukasa suddenly said, he was staring at Zero's eyes seriously, making Zero opened his eyes widely, his mouth a bit parted.

"How could you saying that!? Didn't I tell you before that I love him so much!", Zero yelled again.

"But... Zero-san, it seems that you aren't really happy when you with him. Okay, for those first few times you were happy, but lately, I found he didn't care about you anymore!!", Tsukasa replied.

"I know this isn't my business, but I just can't let him hurting you!", he let out a sigh. Zero stunned.

"Thanks, I appreciate your concern about me. Thanks… But, you know, as I said before, I won't leave him. I'll try to fix our relationship", then Zero smiled so nicely.

"_Eto_, Tsukasa-kun! You've came all the way here to give me something, right? So, what's that? You refused to tell me on the phone. Tell me now!", Zero started a new conversation. He seemed really curious. "Ah! Yes, that's right! I want to give you, THIS!", Tsukasa brought a blue medium-size box out of his paper bag. He opened that box and gave its contents to Zero, it was a tart cake. Though not so large, but it has a chocolate flavor, Zero's favorite one.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou gozaimasu_ Zero-san! Wish you all the best", Tsukasa shouted and then he put that cake on the table.

"Whoa~ you remember my birthday! Thanks Tsukasa-kun! I really am happy!!", Zero clapped his hands. His face described its happiness and Tsukasa thought this was the only thing he could do to make him happy. He bet that Karyu must be had forgotten his lover's birthday.

_I know, on the reverse side of his happy face, he must be feel really sad… _Those words were just flowing in Tsukasa's mind.

_~2 hours later~_

"Thanks Tsukasa-kun, today's my greatest day! I can celebrate my birthday so happily…", Zero said as he suddenly hugged Tsukasa. "U-um, yes… I'm glad to hear that, Zero-san", Tsukasa replied nervously, he was blushing up until his ears. Deep in Tsukasa's heart, he really wanted to kiss Zero's lips.

They were standing in front of the door and unfortunately, they didn't realize someone was near them, also saw them hugging. Although they couldn't see that person, but that person could see them. It was Karyu. He came back to Zero's apartment.

Not long after Tsukasa left Zero's apartment, Karyu opened the door. He let out a groan loudly. He called for Zero, seemed he was very angry. Zero approached him quickly. "What's the matter Karyu-kun? Why are you so angry??", Zero asked him in a worried voice. But suddenly, Karyu slapped him without saying a word and then he slammed its body against the wall.

"What did you do with Tsukasa when I wasn't here!?", Karyu shouted.

"What do you mean, Karyu-kun. I didn't do anything with him!", Zero replied, he rubbed his cheek. "DON'T LIE TO ME!!", Karyu became angrier. A vein popped on his head. His face was all red. "I swear, I didn't do anything…", Zero said, his voice was shaky. "I don't believe that! You're cheating on me, with him, aren't you!? Tell me the truth, Zero!!", Karyu shook Zero's body like crazy.

"NO, I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME!!", Zero yelled. Again, Karyu slapped him, Zero couldn't do anything. Karyu dragged him forcedly towards his bedroom.

He opened the door and then threw Zero's body onto the floor, his lover's body landed hard. "Ugh~ Karyu-kun…", Zero lamented, he tried to get up. Karyu locked the door quickly; he caught Zero's body harshly. "You were satisfying him, were you not, Zero?", Karyu said as he held Zero's body from behind, he gripped Zero's cheeks with his one hand. "No! I wasn't, Karyu-kun!!", Zero tried to escape himself. "Now for me!", Karyu groaned. He carried Zero rudely and threw its body onto the bed.

"You've openly flirted with him, right!?", Karyu tore Zero's clothes out. "For God's Sake, I didn't do anything with him! Trust me!!", Zero tried to push Karyu away.

."Hmph! Such a lie… I don't trust you! I saw you two this afternoon!!", Karyu grabbed both of Zero's hands tightly and placed them on each side of Zero's head.

"_Hanashite yo_, Karyu-kun!", Zero struggled his legs. "Please, believe me… He's just a friend! You're the only one I love…", Zero said, his breath was hard. "You're lying!!", Karyu still didn't believe in him.

Karyu leaned his head down and kissed Zero's neck, then he bit it hardly. Zero screamed, but Karyu didn't care at all. He kissed Zero's lips and slipped his tongue in forcedly. He bit Zero's lips, he pressed his body against Zero's and then he unbuckled his belt. He tied both of Zero's hands tightly and seized a handful of Zero's hair, Karyu pulled Zero's hair and it made his face was really close with Karyu's.

"This is what a lover suppose to do…", he was grinning widely.

Karyu suddenly pushed Zero's head down to the front of his lower part. He unbuttoned his trouser and undoes the zipper. "Suck it!", he commanded. Zero just stared at it; he didn't do what Karyu had commanded to him. He disobeyed Karyu. "Is that so? You don't want to do it??", Karyu asked. Zero just gulped hard.

"I see, so you've made up your mind. You chose him?", Karyu asked again.

Zero didn't answer, he bit his lips. "No answer, huh? Then you want to be still with me??", Karyu added, he raised one of his eyebrow. Finally, Zero nodded slowly at his words. "Then you must do what I say!", Karyu shouted. He brought his hard cock out of his trouser. "Suck mine, Zero… Suck it deep!!".

Zero leaned his face to that thing; he started to lick its tip and then sucked it. Deeper and deeper. He was bobbing his head up and down, Karyu grabbed a handful of Zero's hair, then pushed his head to suck deeper and it caused him to gag. Zero couldn't use his hands to push him away, nor untie it. Karyu had tied him very tight. Karyu just moaned loudly at the pleasure, "Do it properly, Zero! Make me feel more pleasure!!", he murmured.

"Nnhh~ haa~", Zero tried to release his head from Karyu's hand.

Karyu felt that he was close to his release and finally he shot his whole load inside Zero's mouth. "Swallow it!", he said. Zero had no choice; he swallowed it all until Karyu had finished his orgasm, but a bit managed to fell past his lips.

"Good, now prepare for the next!", Karyu smirked.

Zero let Karyu slipped his cock out of his mouth. He could see his saliva was still connecting him with that organ. "It seems that you're already hard _down here…_", Karyu said as he touch Zero's erection. He pushed Zero's body away, pulled down his pants and then turned its body around. "You like it when I'm doing you from the back, right?", Karyu said, he licked Zero's shoulder and then bit it gently.

He was pressing his cock slowly into Zero's hole, enjoyed his painful expression, before he suddenly thrust it all quickly. Zero screamed out a loud and Karyu liked it oh so much. Karyu didn't waste the time, he started to move. He was thrusting his cock roughly, he went deeper. "No… Karyu-kun… aah~", Both of them were moaning, but it seemed that only Karyu who felt the pleasure, Zero didn't.

He only felt the pain. Moreover, it became more hurt every time Karyu thrust his member inside him. Zero cried soundlessly. "_Yamero_ Karyu-kun…", he said between his panting. Karyu didn't stop, even he thrust it more rough. He really didn't care with Zero who seemed really tired and sad.

Zero lost his balance; he fell down, still onto the bed, of course. Karyu hadn't satisfied, yet. He changed their position and kept thrusting into Zero, "What's wrong, Zero? It feels good, doesn't it?? Come on, be happy and keep moaning…", Karyu whispered lustfully on Zero's ear as he spread Zero's legs wider. Zero couldn't take the pain anymore.

"_Yamero_ Karyu-kun! It hurts!!", Zero finally spoke again.

"Nani~?", Karyu asked.

"I said, it hurts! _Yamero!!_", Zero yelled at Karyu.

"I won't stop before you're satisfying me! Not until I cum!!", Karyu yelled back. He continued to thrust his erection.

"You're hurting me, Karyu-kun! Stop it already!!", Zero tried to release his hands, he did that quietly, made Karyu didn't notice it. And he finally made it. He pushed Karyu's body away and then leaned back to the edge of the bed quickly. Karyu became angry again; he approached Zero and slapped him twice. He continued with landed a hit on Zero's face and seized its hair tightly, he hit Zero's head against the wall, though not so hard.

"Shit! It hurts you know!!", Zero groaned, he touched his head and rubbed it gently. "I don't care! You were having fun with him when I wasn't here, so that's some punishment for you!!", Karyu shouted, he got up and fixed his all outfits up. He turned his head to Zero who was still on the bed.

"Don't you ever try to lie from me, again! YOU'RE MINE ALONE!! Remember that well!!", Karyu warned him, pointed his forefinger to Zero and then went out of the room. Leaving Zero on the mess. Zero just looked down, his whole body was trembling. He cried.

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**Note:** Finally, i made a long story! yeah!! slice into 3 parts. i hope u enjoy it! XD

Comment is openly welcome. sankyuu~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Love Is Conquer All (2/3)

**Author: **Kawaii_nachan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Romance, angst, drama

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationship, rape, torture, super bad English.

**Pairing(s): **Karyu x Zero, Tsukasa x Zero

**Band(s):** D'espairsRay

**Disclaimer: **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary: **Karyu and Zero had been lovers since two years ago, but Karyu started to torture Zero for unknown reason. As Zero's best friend, Tsukasa wanted to help him, he told Zero to break up with Karyu, but Zero didn't want to. Tsukasa couldn't do anything about that.

**Chapter 2**

The rain was so hard. It read 7.30 p.m. on the clock. Tsukasa sat on the couch in his living room; he was reading a magazine when suddenly he heard someone was knocking his front door. He didn't know who was that, but he just had a feeling that it could be Zero. He walked to the door fast and opened it. His feeling was right, it was Zero. He stood there, under the hard rain with his long coat, his whole body was wet and he didn't wear any foot-wear.

"Zero-san! What're you doing here? Come in quickly, you'll get sick easily if you keep standing there!!", Tsukasa yelled, he pulled Zero's body into his house and closed the door.

"What happened, Zero-san?", Tsukasa asked as he shook Zero's body slowly. But, Zero didn't say anything.

_I've known the answer already, it must be Karyu-san who tortured him… seeing his body is full of bruise. How cruel Karyu-san is…_ Tsukasa thought for a moment while he saw Zero's body.

"It would be better if you take a bath first, I'll prepare the hot water", Tsukasa said, his face was so worry.

A few minutes later, he came out from the bathroom and said, "Zero-san, the hot water is ready, you can take a bath now", Tsukasa led the way to the bathroom and Zero just followed him. "Here, you can call me if you need something. Please take your time. I'll wait in the living room over there", he was pointing at his living room, not far from the bathroom. Zero nodded and then he went into the bathroom. Soon, Tsukasa heard the sound of shower; it means Zero had started to bath.

_I hope everything is going to be all right…_ Tsukasa thought as he walked slowly to the living room.

Tsukasa came into the bathroom after waited for about twenty minutes and Zero hadn't came out, yet. He thought Zero probably did something bad, such as hurting himself. He opened the door quickly and found Zero was sitting on the floor with the water kept showering him. He was trying to clean his whole body, but the truth was; he tried to erase all the bruises on his body. Honestly, it was a useless thing to do, he was just hurting himself further.

"_Yamero_ Zero-san! You're bleeding!!", Tsukasa shouted to stop him, Zero turned his head to that voice's direction.

"Please, rewrite it Tsukasa-kun…", he mumbled.

Tsukasa could hardly hear that, "I still can feel his touch; it was so bad and scary!", Zero suddenly shouted back at Tsukasa, his left hand gripped Tsukasa's trouser. His hand was trembling hard.

"I'm begging you… Please rewrite it…", Zero tighten his grip.

Tsukasa knew that Zero was crying, even the water made it unclear, but Tsukasa still could see his tears. "_Gomen_, I know that's impossible since you're just seeing me as a friend and you must be feeling disgust of me. _Gomen na…_", Tsukasa just stared at him quietly. "I'm so selfish…", hearing that made Tsukasa bowing his body and held Zero tightly. He didn't care with the water that made his became body wet. He embraced Zero tighter. "No, please don't saying that!", his voice was shaky.

"If you really want me to do it, then who am I to refuse?", Tsukasa said softly.

"Is it… is it really okay?", Zero replied.

"It's never mind, I've always wanted to hold you", Tsukasa was smiling.

_~In the bedroom~_

They were on the bed and Zero was the one who on top, both naked. They kissed, Tsukasa waited for Zero's acceptance to slip his tongue in and once he got it, he roamed all over Zero's mouth. They broke the kiss only to take a breath and then kissed again. Tsukasa licked its saliva on Zero's lips and went down to his neck, licking, sucking, and then biting on it softly. Left a hickey.

"I don't mind doing this with you…", Zero said.

"Are you sure, Zero-san?", Tsukasa asked as he helped Zero to open his legs wider. Zero just nodded. Tsukasa grabbed a jar of lubricant on the bedside table and took a little of it with his two fingers. He thrust one finger into Zero, making him gasped. "Aah~ Tsukasa-kun…", he started to moaning, but it was so weak.

"Zero-san, are you healthy enough to do this? If you aren't, we can stop now…", Tsukasa asked in a worried voice, then he pulled his finger out.

"No, don't stop Tsukasa-kun!", Zero grabbed Tsukasa's hand quickly.

Tsukasa stared at Zero's face for a moment, he could see Zero's tired face but somehow it looked full of lust. He inserted his finger again and continues with the second one. Zero felt Tsukasa's skilled-fingers were scissoring him inside. While Tsukasa doing that, Zero started to stroke his needy member with his one hand, a precum was starting to drip and made it became slippery. Tsukasa kept stretching Zero until he gripped his shoulder tightly and whimpered.

"It was painful with him. The worst… But it feels so good with you", Zero murmured between his moans. Tsukasa just smiled and then said, "I won't let you feel such a pain like that again. Forget it already…", he pulled Zero's head down and kissed his lips gently. "I think it's enough", Tsukasa said as he changed the angle, it was Zero who beneath him now.

"Can I, Zero-san?", he added.

"For me, it's a thousand times better to do this with you than with Karyu-kun", Zero replied softly. Tsukasa knew that all of Zero's words before were just for now, he couldn't think clearly about what he said. Nevertheless, he still loved Zero and would do everything to make him happy. Even though he also knew that, he would be the one who was left behind if Zero decided to come back with Karyu.

_Love Is Conquering All…_

"Relax, I don't want to hurt you", Tsukasa said as he pushed his cock slowly into Zero's ass and began to move so fast. "Is this okay?", he asked. "Aahh~ yeah, it's okay", Zero replied. "I think it's fine. Ah~ ahh~", he kept moaning loudly as he felt Tsukasa's erection was hitting his prostate. Zero's hands gripped the bed sheet very tightly.

_Such a beautiful body… Even it still looks beautiful with those bruises on it… if only I can have you forever, not only for today… _Tsukasa thought between his thrusts. He stare deeply at Zero's sweating body beneath him.

Suddenly, Zero circled his hands on Tsukasa's body and pulled him down; he wanted Tsukasa to go in deeper. "Nhh~ spread your legs wider, Zero-san…", Tsukasa said and Zero just did it. The sound of their moans and skin rubbing each other were the only thing that could be heard over the room.

"Ahh… nhh… Tsukasa-kun, I can't take it anymore!", Zero whispered on Tsukasa's ear lustfully. "Ehhnn~ I'm cumming! Aahh~", Zero just bit his lips as he spurted his seeds onto Tsukasa's stomach. Soon, Tsukasa felt his orgasm was approaching too, but he wasn't use a condom and he realized that Zero belonged to Karyu, not his lover. Therefore, he pulled out and released his hot liquid onto Zero's thighs and stomach. He groaned until he had finished his orgasm.

"Why did you pull out when you cum?", Zero asked between his panting. "I can't do that inside. You're still Karyu-san's lover and I don't want to be more guilty", Tsukasa replied. "But, Tsukasa-kun, I'm the one who asked you first, so it should be me who feels guilty…", Zero explained. "_Gomen na_, if I've forced you to do this…", he added. Tsukasa shook his head.

"No, Zero-san. I won't put a blame on you. I did it because… ", Tsukasa unable to continue his words.

Zero was staring at him, waited him to continue the words. "Just forget about it. Let's take a bath together. I mean, I just want to help you to clean up your body", Tsukasa offered his hand to Zero, helped him to get up. Zero just nodded and then smiling. "Yes, thanks Tsukasa-kun…", he gave his hand to Tsukasa. "Can I sleep after we take a bath? I really am sleepy", Zero asked. "No, you can't", Tsukasa replied. Zero pouted his lips. "Hahaha. Just kidding!", he added. Then they went off to the bathroom.

_His face is just as cute as I've imagined…_ Tsukasa chuckled at his thought.

After took a bath, "Yaaawn~ I'm sleepy", Zero yawned as he covered his mouth with his hand. "Go to sleep then… Good night", Tsukasa said softly. "But don't leave me all alone in this room…", Zero grabbed Tsukasa's hand, "I won't", Tsukasa replied. He stared at Zero's sleeping face, it was really peaceful, even he was being treated so badly by his own lover. So long, he stared at Zero's; he leaned his hand slowly to Zero's face and traced his two fingers gently on its cheek.

_How I wish that you were my lover… That you're choosing me, not him… I won't treat you badly! Because I love you, hontou ni aishiteru…_ Tsukasa has tried to resist his tears hardly.

Tsukasa wanted to hold him, never let go of him. He regretted the past, two years ago, and the day when he couldn't do anything and it continued until now. If only he could change the thing that was already happening, if only he could back to that time. However, it never could be happen. He couldn't change the past…

_~Flashback~_

Tsukasa went to Zero's apartment, but when he was about to ring the bell, Zero opened its door. "Tsukasa-kun! I'm going to your house but you're already here!! What a good timing, I'm going to tell you something… Come in!!", Zero said cheerfully as he pulled Tsukasa's hand to come into his apartment. "Whoa~ you look so happy, something good happened?", Tsukasa asked, he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah! You know that tall guy named Karyu-kun, right?", Zero said, Tsukasa just nodded. "Last night on the phone he said that he like me! And the most important is; he want me to be his lover! It's great, isn't!?", Zero explained.

Tsukasa got shocked, he was stunning. Truth to be told, Tsukasa wanted to confess his feeling to Zero, that was why he came to Zero's apartment that day. But hearing that, he just gulped. His mouth a bit parted. He couldn't believe what he just heard that time.

"Tsukasa-kun? What's the matter?", Zero stared at Tsukasa's face.

"Oh, nothing… I just feel happy for you, so happy until I can't even move a finger. Hahaha", Tsukasa replied. He made a fake laugh; he knew that he wasn't good at acting. "I haven't said anything to him, yet", Zero continued to speak, "What should I do? I don't know what to say… should I accept him or refuse him?", Zero asked. "Eh, you like him, don't you? So, I think you have to accept him as well", Tsukasa gave him an answer.

"_Sou ka?_", Zero's eyes looked down.

"So, I have to accept him… All right, I'll say it to him this afternoon, when we meet at the park", he said. Seemed like Zero didn't feel really happy with Tsukasa's answer. But Tsukasa didn't notice that, his mind was completely blank, he just smiling so nicely at Zero. At least, he truly felt happy from the deepest of his heart; even though the fact was he really wanted to cry.

Now, everything already happened. He just kept regretting why he said that to Zero. Why didn't he say to Zero to refuse Karyu and confessed his feeling. Why didn't he tell the truth and be honest of his own feeling. He might be still had any chance. In the way home, he just thought, _How stupid I am…_

_~End of Flashback~_

Tsukasa came back to the reality. Somehow, he looked drowned in his deepest mind. Suddenly, Zero said something, he still slept and Tsukasa could swear that he heard Zero mentioned his lover's name, even he said it very softly. Tsukasa turned his head to Zero.

"Karyu-kun…", Zero said.

Hearing that, Tsukasa just hold his breath, his eyes opened widely. Although Tsukasa was the one who beside him right now, but Zero still remembered Karyu. It told him how much Zero loved that man. The man who tortured Zero so badly, the man who didn't care about Zero anymore, whether if he died or alive. The man who stole Zero from his hands. Tsukasa couldn't resist his tears any longer.

"Why did you choose him instead of me…?", Tsukasa just murmured.

Tsukasa realized that it wasn't Zero's fault, that was his fault that couldn't be more honest of his own feeling. Not long after that, Tsukasa fell asleep beside Zero with his tears kept rolling down from his eyes. He hopes that he had never been awakening from his most beautiful dream where he can have Zero in his embrace. That's only in his dream.

**~End of Chapter 2~**

**Note: **What do you think about the story?

comment is openly welcome. sankyuu~**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Love Is Conquer All (3/3)

**Author: **Kawaii_nachan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Romance, angst, drama

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationship, rape, torture, super bad English.

**Pairing(s): **Karyu x Zero, Tsukasa x Zero

**Band(s):** D'espairsRay

**Disclaimer: **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary: **Karyu and Zero had been lovers since two years ago, but Karyu started to torture Zero for unknown reason. As Zero's best friend, Tsukasa wanted to help him, he told Zero to break up with Karyu, but Zero didn't want to. Tsukasa couldn't do anything about that.

**Chapter 3 [Finale chapter]**

"_Ohayou_, Zero-san", Tsukasa said when he saw Zero opened his eyes. Zero was still sleepy, then he rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand, "Yeah, _ohayou_ Tsukasa-kun…", he replied. "It's already morning", Zero murmured. "I've served the breakfast, get up quickly and take a bath. I'll be waiting for you in the dining room", Tsukasa smiled, Zero just nodded.

"So, how's your feeling today?", Tsukasa asked while they were finishing their breakfast. "Mmm, I think I'm fine now…", Zero said. "Oh, _yokatta_. You should go back to your apartment, I'm worried if there would be anyone come to your apartment and looking for you, but you weren't there". "I know what you mean, it must be Karyu-kun who was looking for me, he'll get angrier to me", Zero said in a low voice.

"I must go back and see him, I must clean the things up", Zero stood up. "No need to hurry, I'll take you home", Tsukasa tried to chill Zero out. "No, you can't! Karyu-kun probably will hurt you! I don't want it happens!!", Zero shouted. Tsukasa just stared at Zero silently. "Okay, so you want to go home alone?", he asked. "Yes, it'd better…", Zero replied. "Fine. But be very careful, I'm afraid he'll hurting you again", Tsukasa wrinkled his eyebrows. "Don't worry, I'll do my best", Zero answered. "Ah, don't forget to put your coat on and umbrella for sure, it's rain outside", Tsukasa added.

_~At Zero's apartment~_

Zero found his apartment was unlocked; he opened the door slowly and went in. Unbeknown by Zero, Tsukasa followed him, but he didn't get inside his apartment, Tsukasa just waited outside, he waited for Zero and decided to help him if the thing wasn't flow as he was hoping for.

Zero walked through his living room and then looking around for Karyu's existence. He stepped inside his bedroom and opened the door. "So, you're back, huh?", Karyu turned his head around as he heard someone was stepping behind him. He knew it must be Zero. "_Aa_. I'm back", Zero answered, he didn't dare to stare at Karyu's face. Karyu approached him, he lifted his hand. Zero closed his eyes tightly as he registered what Karyu would do next; he would hit or slap him. But the fact, Karyu put his hand on Zero's head and flattered it gently. Zero got surprised, his eyes widened.

Meanwhile outside, Tsukasa couldn't wait quietly, he looked really worried. He wanted to get inside Zero's apartment, because it became too silent and he thought something had happened. Tsukasa came into Zero's apartment in a hurry. He stepped slowly, made no noise so Karyu and Zero didn't notice him. He turned his head around few times, looking for their existence. He found Zero's bedroom, but he didn't get inside, he just stood in front of the door. It was a bit opened, so he could see the two guys were talking, even he could hear them though not so clear. Luckily, both Karyu and Zero didn't notice him.

"Eh? Karyu-kun??", Zero's mouth a bit parted. "Please don't leave me… I love you very much", Karyu suddenly said. "Are you for real, Karyu-kun?", Zero whispered. Karyu nodded, "_Gomen na_, I didn't mean to hurt you…", Karyu replied softly. "So please, don't you ever leave me. Just stay by my side… Cause I can't live without you!", he added. Zero was really touched by Karyu's words. He never expected that Karyu would have said those words to him. Tsukasa heard that, he got surprised too.

_I think I've known the end, Zero-san will come back to Karyu-san and leave me… I've known that from the beginning…_ Tsukasa thought.

"May I ask you something, Karyu-kun?", Zero asked. "Sure, what's that?", his lover answered easily. Zero gulped hard, he wasn't sure if he really would ask this sort of question or not, but he made up his mind, he asked Karyu. "Why did you treat me bad lately?". Karyu didn't answer him, he stared blankly. Zero felt that he might be had asked a wrong question and made Karyu angry.

Tsukasa waited Karyu to answer it, he was scared that Karyu would do something to Zero in case he didn't like that question. Finally, Karyu let the answer out of his mouth. "That's because, I feel that you've fallen in love with someone else…", he said. "_Nani~!?_ With who?", Zero asked in disbelieve. "Well, maybe you don't notice it, but every night when you're sleeping, you're always mentioning that person's name. And it made me jealous and then became angry…", Karyu explained.

_Was it your name that Zero had always mentioned on his sleep? Who else?!_ Tsukasa raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that he's only a friend of yours, but hearing you mention his name, it brought me a speculation that you're in love with him", Karyu replied. "That's why I torture you, I couldn't think clearly, I just think that you'll leave me and come to him!!", he added. Zero embraced Karyu tightly and so did Karyu. "I won't leave you, Karyu-kun…", Zero sobbed, he was crying. Karyu released Zero's body and wiped his tears off with his long finger. "But who's the person that I always mention about?", Zero asked curiously. Karyu stared at Zero seriously and gave him a surprising answer.

"It's Tsukasa".

Both of Tsukasa and Zero were surprised by that word. Zero just kept silent; meanwhile Tsukasa covered his mouth with his hand, trying so hardly to resist his voice. He didn't believe with the thing he just heard. It must be only a dream, so he pinched his own cheek, but it hurts and it means that it wasn't a dream.

"Y-You have to be joking, right?", Zero said nervously. "No, I'm not, Zero", Karyu answered. "But, I don't know about that… How could?", Zero asked. "Of course you don't notice it yourself, because you're sleeping when you mention his name", Karyu explained. Zero took a pause; he didn't know what to say at that time. Meanwhile Tsukasa continued hearing their conversation with many thoughts kept flowing in his mind.

_What!? That's me? My name…?? But last night he mentioned his lover's name, not me!! What does it mean!?_

"Do you love him, Zero?", Karyu suddenly asked. Zero bit his lips; he didn't know what he supposed to say at Karyu's question. Meanwhile, Tsukasa waited him to answer; he wanted to know about Zero's feeling for him. After took a long pause, Zero finally answered. "…No, I don't", his voice was shaky; Karyu could tell that Zero was trying so hard not to cry. "What is he for you?", he asked again. "…He's just my friend. No more", Zero answered, a tear seemed appeared on the corner of his eyes. Karyu knew that was a fake answer. Zero told him lies.

Hearing that made Tsukasa staring blankly at them. Zero's words had stabbed his heart so deep. He felt a pain inside his body, he couldn't take it anymore. A tear rolled down from his eye. Even though he already knew Zero's answer, but it still hurt him much. He didn't want to hear their conversation any longer, he decided to leave that place.

_~Two weeks later~_

Tsukasa heard his doorbell rang, so he walked approaching it and opened the door. He was surprised by the appearance in front of him. Zero. "Ah, Zero-san…", he said softly. But suddenly Zero held his body tightly. "I was dumped!", he said as he began to cry. Tsukasa was just standing, he didn't hold Zero back. He still remembered those words. The words that hurt his heart so much. But, he felt sad hearing that Zero was dumped by Karyu. Why Karyu did that? Didn't he beg Zero to stay by his side??

_Even though you were crying, but I couldn't even say a word to make you feel comfort… _Tsukasa thought.

"What did he say, Zero-san?", Tsukasa finally spoke. "…He said that he doesn't want to be with me anymore", Zero said between his sobs. "Eh? Didn't he say that he wants you to stay by his side??", Tsukasa asked him. He realized something a second later. Why did he ask that to Zero!? "Tsukasa-kun, how do you know he said that to me?", Zero questioned him, looked so full of curiosity, he wiped his tears off. Tsukasa gasped. He went panic.

"I never tell you about that, we didn't even see each other for about two weeks, if I'm not mistaken", Zero added. "Uh…", Tsukasa bit his lips, trying to find possible reason to answer it. "Could it be that you followed me that day?", Zero suddenly asked, he stared seriously right into Tsukasa's eyes. "…Yes. I'm sorry", Tsukasa answered. He closed his eyes. He thought that Zero must be hate him, because he said he wouldn't follow him, but the fact, he did follow him.

"So… You heard it too? What I said to Karyu-kun…", Zero's mouth gaped open in disbelieve. Tsukasa just nodded slowly. Zero gripped his jeans tightly. "…I-I was lying", he said nervously, his hand were trembling hard. "What…?", Tsukasa looked at him, he was unsure with what he heard just now. "And Karyu-kun knew about it, he told me before we broke up two hours ago".

"What did he say that time?", Tsukasa asked. Zero took some minutes before he answered. "He said: 'I know about it since the day you accepted my confession, that you love Tsukasa. And you keep loving him even you're with me! I can't take it anymore… You aren't happy with me and I think it'd be better if we break up. Good bye, Zero…' then he smiled and left me without giving me any chance to say a word! …To say I'm sorry!!", Zero shouted. He covered his whole face with his two hands as he started to cry again. Tsukasa stunned hearing that. However, he shook his head immediately and practically held Zero.

"But at least, he didn't do anything bad to you", Tsukasa said as he caressed Zero's hair gently, he let him cried on his shoulder. "I wish I can say I'm sorry to him. He's a good guy, to keep loving me while I didn't truly love him…", Zero's cries became louder. "You can do that, I'll help you to find him", Tsukasa smiled. They held each other until Zero stopped crying.

"Now that you aren't his lover anymore, would you mind to go out with me?", Tsukasa asked. Zero got surprised; he never expected that Tsukasa would say that to him. He shook his head, "I would be very happy to go out with you… It's just like my dream", he replied. Tsukasa leaned his face closer to Zero's and kissed him so passionately. "Mmhh~ Nnhh~", Zero moaned. Tsukasa broke the kiss, "I've always loved you since a long time ago…", he confessed his love. Zero felt very happy, never more than that day. He held Tsukasa, "Me too…!!", then they kissed again.

**~End of The Story~**

**Note: **Sorry everyone, it took me so long to finish the story. Well, I have other projects too, so once again, I really am sorry for the long update. m(_ _)m

Comment is openly welcome. Sankyuu~


End file.
